Shine shoe cool the get?
by THEdragon-of-rainbows
Summary: What'd happen if the 'missile incident' in the 19-2000 video never happened? How far would the road trip in the Geep continue? Rated T for stuff like vomit and poop. My first story, oneshot.


**So yeah, this is my first fanfiction. Might be a bit out-of-character, dunno. All characters belong to Jamie Hewlett, not me.**

* * *

It was an incredibly awkward trip across Highway 23 to say the least. Within three minutes, they had driven through a giant highway loop, jumped a broken bridge, been attacked by a U.F.O, somehow gone from day to night and dodged flaming rubble from a gas station explosion, all without hitting the brakes. But now, the Geep had stopped dead in it's tracks. 2-D, Russel and Noodle all stared up at the abnormally gigantic elk that stood mindlessly in front of them. Murdoc stood up on his seat to get a better look at the creature.

"I'm gonna blow it up!" He yelled vicioulsy as he sat back down and moved his finger towards the 'Engage' button.

"No! Wait!" 2-D screamed. Murdoc turned and glared at him angrily. "I think that's a bad idea!"

"What would you know!" Murdoc replied, lifting his finger to the button again.

"No, seriously, I think firing missiles at elk-zilla here isn't going to turn out well." Russel suggested. "Besides, don't you want to save those missiles for something more important? Just drive around it..."

Murdoc mumbled something angrily to himself, realising that Russel was right. He then slammed his foot on the accelerator and the Geep went speeding forward, underneath the giant elk and straight past it. The elk just grunted and curiously turned its head around to face the 'small' vehicle which sped off into the distance.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Murdoc laughed, as if avoiding the elk was his own idea. The song which had previously been playing on the Geep's stereo, 19-2000, came to an end, but Murdoc wanted to play the song again. It was odd how someone as creepy and demonic as himself would love- or take part in the recording of- such a cheerful, fun song.

"Here you go!" Noodle sang along with the song playing. "Get the cool! Get the cool shoe sh-"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE SOUP OUTTA YOU" Russel yelled. He had been really ticked off throughout the whole trip, especially when Noodle sang. In the road ahead, there was another loop in the road, but it wasn't like the last one. It looked more like the road had been twisted like a ribbon. As Murdoc drove the Geep through the twist, sending it upside-down again, 2-D wondered if the people built Highway 23 like this to keep people off it.

"Ice-cream!" Noodle yelled, pointing at the ice-cream shop in the distance.

"Ooooh, can we get ice-cream?" 2-D asked. "Please, Muds, pleeeeeeaaase?"

"No!" Murdoc replied sharply. They were getting closer and closer to the shop every second.

"Aw, come on, it'll only take a minute to buy it!" Russel added.

"Only little girls buy ice-cream!" Murdoc grumbled.

"Then can Noodle buy it for us?" 2-D begged.

At that point, the turn in the road towards the ice-cream shop was right next to them. Murdoc swerved sharply, not having enough distance left to slow down. The Geep came to a screeching halt just inches from the wall of the ice-cream shop.

"THERE!" The angry bass player yelled. "YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FREAKIN' ICE-CREAM, HAPPY NOW!"

The other three band members jumped out of the Geep and casually strolled over to the counter. The man at the counter had dirty overalls, a short, prickly beard, a hat with 'DWIGHT' written on it and a blank, clueless stare, he looked suspiciously like the guy who got blown up back at the gas station. Strangely enough, there were three ice-creams already sitting on the counter, and they hadn't even melted.

"Uhmmm... we'll just buy those ones, please..." Russel said hesitantly, pointing to the ice-creams on the counter. The creepy clueless man just blinked and farted, so Russel took the ice-creams and left some money on the counter.

"Thanks, Muds!" 2-D said happily as he got back into the Geep with the others. Murdoc said nothing, he just continued driving to who-knows where. Apart from the music playing, there was silence as everyone but Murdoc ate their ice-creams happily. Murdoc changed the song to Re-Hash, then suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue-furred monkey lunged onto the front of the vehicle and hissed loudly, causing Murdoc to swerve and everyone else to spill their ice-creams all over themselves. within seconds, about half a dozen creepy blue monkeys had clinged to the Geep angrily.

"Get 'em off, GET 'EM OFF!" 2-D screamed.

"I'M TRYING, FACE-ACHE! Murdoc replied, as he swerved the vehicle widly. Meanwhile, the somewhat cheerful music of Re-hash was still playing, causing a rather comedic scene. Eventually, one by one, the monkeys fell of the front of the Geep and onto the road below.

_"Well I sure hope that doesn't happen again."_ 2-D thought to himself, as he pulled a bubble blower out of his pocket. Noodle watched curiously from behind as he dipped the little plastic hoop into the gooey liquid. The singer then held the bubble blower into the air. The wind rushing by pushed out loads of round, shiny bubbles, and somehow blew the directly into Russel's face while Noodle watched and giggled.

"Ow! Ow! My eyes! Stop!" The drummer complained, before snatching the little toy out of 2-D's hands. He was about to throw it onto the road, whan he saw the pretty little bubbles it produced and changed his mind.

_"Actually, this looks kinda fun!"_ He thought to himself, lifting the little plastic hoop into the air and letting bubbles flow out from behind.

"Stop it, you're making my dear Geep look all childish and girly!" Murdoc complained. "I want it to look hardcore and manly!" Which, would have been easier if it weren't for the ten-year-old girl in the back of his 'Dear Geep'. Murdoc then proceeded to do multiple burnouts in the middle of the road, which, thankfully, almost never had traffic. The burnouts were fun at first, but by the time he had finished, everyone else felt a mixture of car-sickness and motion-sickness.

"Was that really neccessary?" Russel asked.

"Damn right it, was!" Murdoc replied, looking in the rear-view mirror at the disappointingly faint (Dark grey and not jet-black) skid marks. "I wanted to leave a mark on this road to represent us. Y'know, just leaving a little something to show everyone that the Gorillaz were here!" Right as Murdoc said that, Noodle leaned over the side of the Geep and projectile vomited onto the road below.

"Yeah, that'll do..." Murdoc said blankly. "Wait, what the hell?" Out in the distance was a HUGE pile of elk poop blocking the road ahead. Murdoc knew that if he tried to fire missiles at that, everything within a one-mile radius would be splattered with raining feces.

"NOW where do I go?" Murdoc yelled, as if he had given up hope in having a decent road trip.

"Down there! Down there!" Noodle called out, pointing to a turn-off in the road. Murdoc slowed the Geep down (For once!) and looked up at the overhead sign. The sign read 'hjfendrkioqcdincinw'

"What the hell does that mean?" Murdoc asked, scratching his head in confusion. The road appeared to be under construction of some sort, but that didn't bother him as, everyone had found out at the broken bridge.

"I think I know!" 2-D replied, squinting at the odd sign. "It says huh-juh-fen-durrk-" Murdoc slammed his foot on the accelerator again, speeding down the suspicious road and shutting up 2-D. He then slowed down again as he realised something was awfully wrong. All around various places of the road were half-naked motorcycle police and creepy gas station guys, like the ones they'd seen before. They all just stared, silently.

"I don't like the look of this, maybe we should get out of here as fast as we can..." Russel whispered, as Noodle ducked down in her seat. Once again, The driver sped up again, soon moving flat-out across the seemingly endless road, knocking over random 'clone' people.

That's when things went horribly wrong! A flat, criss-cross pattern which resembled a wire frame appeared in the sky above and the ground below, revealing the 3-dimensional plane that Highway 23 was built on. The landscape turned black. The road lost all its texture and turned smooth white, as did the Geep.

"WHAT'S HAPPENI-" Murdoc managed to scream, before he and his bandmates lost all motion. Frozen still in a horrified expressions, their colour disappeared, leaving only white figures with sketchy, black outlines. the Geep sped off a sudden end in the road and stopped mid-air.

Then there was nothing.


End file.
